The Wizard's Return
by ShadowS0UL
Summary: The man returns after so, so long. Raven knows him all to well, as she was the one to curse his enemy in the same book he once had. What will Raven thinks when he comes for help, that offers hope?
1. The Wizard's Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans in any way

It's my second fanfic for this site. If by chance you're reading my other story, don't worry, I'm just on a slight writers block.

This story however I know I'll enjoy writing hehehe

First let me get one thing straight, I'll keep to the characters best I can, however I have no idea how Rorex acts. I'll just do what I can guess from the episode, Spellbound.

As for the timeline and character ages, I'd say its right after the Trigon event. The characters are in their mid to late teens, except for a certain white-haired wizard.

Please R enjoy or read,

Without further blah blah blah here it is....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where?" the man coughed in a ragged breath as he looked at his new surroundings. Tall familiar, hooded statues rose up at least five stories in all four directions. The air was heavy and quiet. That was also familiar. Large dome-like structure. Yes that too was familiar. Deep Shadows created by the light shining through the huge hole in the ceiling up high. Yup, everything was fami....wait... The man looked cranked his head up. Light? That was not familiar. What was that blue thing way up there? "T-the sky!" The man shouted in disbelief. The said man then fell to his knees, clenching his chest and nearly coughing up blood.

The trip had taken nearly all his strength. He was surprised he even was still alive after he had held onto his power, rather than give it to the portal. He would die before he let his power go away. Looking to his hand he tried to produce some of it. Only a small 'Flick' told him he did indeed still have it, even though, it was extremely weak.

Taking a breath he stood up, slowly regaining his normal composure, or close to it.

"Better have some than none. It'll come back with time...I hope." The man stretched, reaching his full height of 5'11. True he still felt like crap but he was feeling much better already. A gentle breeze came from up high, and brushed the long cloak of the man, blowing it behind him. The man closes his eyes and lets the soft wind go through his long white hair. How long had it been since he felt the wind? Far, far too long for his tastes. He was tempted to take off the cloth scarf that covered his nose and mouth, but knew better.

"Earth…finally here. Now I can start…my search."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That was strange. She woke up a full minute before the alarms started blaring. At first she thought it was the alarms that woke her up, but as she just told herself, she was up before the eye-pounding red lights had even flared. Stealing a glance at her clock as she pulled another blue cloak out of the closet, she saw it was 2:21 a.m. She never was up at this time unless...Pulling the pointed hood over her violet-blue, shoulder-length hair that cover her ears, she thought to herself "Did I sense something?"

The teenage Titan called Raven rushed to the monitor room inside the giant 'T' tower that was Titan's home. As she turned the last corner, a blaring alarm-light pierced the deep shadows of Raven's hood and shone off the sapphire stone in her forehead. Raven enter the room and quickly, quietly joined her friends at the giant view-screen that would shine over their window. She was the last one there. Cyborg, the tallest, biggest and 2nd strongest teen titan was there. Like his name suggested he looked over half steel, with light blue, glass special armor that made his brown skin look that much darker. Most likely the oldest of the teens, he glance at her arrival with his human, and left red robot eye before returning to look at the screen.

Next to Cy, stood Robin, boy wonder, leader of Titans. The only one who had no supernatural powers. Not that he needed any Raven reminded herself. Boy wonder always wore his mask, and was almost always in that...strange spandex outfit. His spiky black hair made him an inch or two taller, but he was still short. He scanned the display screen looking at the info. Raven knew he was piecing it all together and would tell them who they were properly up against soon. As expected from the most experienced person at fighting actual crime besides perhaps Beast Boy.

Speaking of the even shorter, green, pointy eared boy, he was standing besides robin in his black and green suit, tapping his finger one his arm as he had them folded.

That was everyone...wait...how could she possibly forget? Floating above all the boys, grin on her face, was the Titans' one and only beautiful alien girl. Wearing her usual purple tube top and skirt, her full green eyes seemed even greener. Her long red hair clashing against her unnaturally orange skin. 'Well...They say my skin is unnaturally grayish.' Raven thought to herself.

Nodding to himself, Robin turned to them all. "Its doctor light...again...Let's GO!" he shouted the familiar word. With the slowness of a race car, the Titans were at the scene of the crime, one of Jump city's many power plants.

"Dudes where is he?" The green Beast Boy asked

"Yeah, it's like too quiet." The large Cyborg looked to his friends

"Careful guys. It's a trap, I know it." Ordered the leader Robin

"It's a guy in a bright suit; yeah he's going to sure get the jump on us." Raven said in her legendary sarcasm. Robin gave her a slight glare, but knew she was right. "Let's hurry this up. I want to get back to sleep." Raven sighed

"I agree with Rae, let's kick his can and get home!" Cyborg chimed in.

Before Raven could give a cold threat to Cyborg for her new nickname…

"None of you are going anywhere!" The crazy doctor's voice rang out before every light in the area dimmed dangerously low before darkness finally won out and engulfed all.

"Star! Cyborg!" Robin yelled through the darkness. Instantly the bright green light of Starfire's energy mixed with Cyborg's strong, shoulder, white light. Standing up high stood the ever persistent Doctor Light. Four tubes burst off his back, sending electric sparks in every direction. A low, rumbling sound was heard as his, larger than normal, suit flared to life.

"Dark little girl, your darkness will be destroyed! No one defeats Doctor Light!" cried the not to bright (in the head that is) man as he launched a beam as bright and hot as a small star at Raven.

Why was he made at her? Oh that's right she nearly scared him to death…twice. Raven rolled her eyes as she gathered her dark energy, letting consume her as she melted in the shadow of the ground. The other Titans avoided the blast their own way, and charged at the man. Did he really think that he had a chance? It was time to end this, for Raven was tired, and the other Titans knew that a tired Raven meant whoever woke her up would not die quickly.

Raven appeared behind the crazy doctor as he just blasted Cyborg back a few hundred feet back, the only apparent damage on the large teen, a slightly blacked piece of steel.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinth-" Raven tried her famous three words, but was stopped as a voice rang through her head,

"At last! Are you from Azarath?" the voice asked

Unfortually Raven's slight pause was all the time Doctor Light needed to trap her within a white orb.

"I have you! Finally! I'm going to enjoy banishing you later, first…" Doctor Light smiled with glee before dodging Starfire's beam of green plasma and gave a large beam of his own, nailing the alien girl in the chest. "…I'll destroy your friends! GRAHHHH!!!" Screamed the crazy man as he let loose light beams from all his orbs on his suit. The other Titans couldn't keep up and were hit on way or another.

"Nooo!" Raven screamed as Doctor Light instantly began charging up his suit for one final attack, determined to reduce her friends to ashes.

"What happened?! Are you or your allies in danger!?" The voice asked again in her mind, concern clearly in the man's voice

"More than you will ever know…" Raven replied as she desperately tried to break free, only to fail; the doctor's suit glowing dangerously.

"I'll be right there, hold on!!" The voice screamed

"You'll be too late…" Raven could only watch in horror as her friend staggered up, still dazed. Doctor Late laughing ecstatically as he reached full power and raised his hands to produce a solid stream of light straight up to the sky.

"No one defeats Doctor Light, No one!!"

"I'm no one?" The voice rang out the question, but it wasn't in Raven's head this time. Doctor Light barley had the time to clock his head to the side as his line of light up was drown out by a tower of light down a ruined road a good 300 yards.

This shaft of pulsating light roared toward the very heavens themselves. The Titans, just recovering from their shock were now dumbfounded. Doctor Light could only, like Raven, watch in morbid fascination as the powerful light imploded and shot at them...FAST!

"Wha-!?!" Doctor Light managed to squeak as the light was upon them. A powerful kick flashed at the Doctor's chest, cracking the large yellow orb on the front. In a fluid motion of a cape, the figure slammed a hand to the feeble man's chest, sending him flying in a burst of white energy.

With the doctor out of the way, the caped figure turned to face Raven. With a sudden jerk the man took a step back.

"Lady Ang…no…are you fair Raven?"

Raven's shock matched the mans.


	2. TWR Hope hurts?

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans in any way

Not much to say, just that Yes, my grammar sucks as does my spelling. However, I'm working as hard as I can to bring to the reader the best story I can make. The story starts, and builds in this latest chapter 'Bringer of Hope'

Please R enjoy or read,

Without further blah blah blah here it is....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Lady Arel....no...are you fair Raven?" The shocked man asked,

Raven's shock matched the man's. Before she could respond, the caped man flung his cape behind him, reveling functional silver armor chest plate with a large 'M' across it. and thrust both hands at the device at the top of the white orb that held Raven prisoner.

"Metra-ck!" shouted the man angrily, exploding the poor device.

With the orb gone, Raven stood once more. Facing the man that, she knew she knew from somewhere, she had only one question that won out against all others.

"How do you know the name of my mother?"

"I'm afraid we shall have to talk later." was the reply as the man quickly closed the small gap between them. Before Raven could blush, the white-haired man flung his cape around her, defending her from a harsh beam of light.

"You shall not harm her!!" The man roared over Raven's shoulder at Doctor Light, who was pulling himself free from the side of a building.

"Who are you to defy the master of light!!?" The crazy doctor cried back, pointing his finger.

"I am no one, remember!?" the man half-mocked as he crouched low and clenched his hands into fists. The fists then went on to…glow and glow bright so as if the man's hands where orbs of white light. Doctor Light sneered at this, and copied the man, summoning his own yellow light. With the amount of energy that was meant for the Titans, Doctor Light unleashed his ray of yellow fury. The man in turn unleashed his white energy, and the two rays met. In this stalemate of giant beams of yellow and white light that lit up the area for miles, the masked man turned his eyes to a glare.

"And I am the master of light!!" The man's words were almost drone out by the roar of the beams.

"Renta, Sorn, Ceteks!" The ancient words of magic did not fail, as the man's white ray, grabbed Doctor Light's yellow beam. Twisting around and around it, like a screw, the white serpent crushed the sad yellow light and continued to smash into the doctor's chest. Doctor Light's newest suit was the best he had ever made, capable of containing the light of a small star. So why was it that this man's white light had so easily, as if it had been feeble clay, shattered, magnificently, the yellow orb of his suit?

"He's the Master of light, that's how. I still have a ways to go…" Doctor Light slightly smirked before fainting in his destroyed armor.

Raven looked with her eyes wide, even as her friends gathered around. Hearing a harsh breath, she turned to face their savior.

"….haa…I guess…that was…too much…" The man's eyes blanked before he too fainted.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hurry!" Raven called to her friends as the entered Titans Tower. Robin lead the way as Raven stayed by Cyborg's side, who was carrying the armored man. BeastBoy and Starfire not far behind.

"Should we not take him to a hospital?" questioned the concerned alien

"No he's not hurt physically! Not there! This way!" Raven stopped Robin from going down the hall that lead to the infirmary, and instead turned them down another hall at high speed. Robin and the rest trusted her judgement and followed.

The door was used to being slammed open and shut. It even could withstand a few of Cyborg's knocks. However if a door could think, one might think it thought 'Owww' as it lay crumbled on the other side of the room.

Maybe Raven didn't have to use that much force to open the door to her room, but she decided she had no time. Quickly she summoned the ingredients she needed. With her black energy at her will, she constructed a complex symbol in a dusty circle on the floor in less than moment.

"Set him down." Raven instructed as Cyborg complied.

"You all should stay out of the room." Raven nearly ordered, and with no door to block their view, the rest decided to just do as she told. Raven quickly glided over to the man and sat him up. He still was out, but his face twitched as if he were struggling against something.

"He's struggling to hold on!" Raven thought to herself, "Wake up! I need you to wake up!" Raven cried, but to no avail. Dammit if only she knew his name! She was not going to let their savior simply vanish. She quickly looked around the room; she had to have something to wake him up!

Her eyes fell upon the chest that held the book that contained the evil dragon of old. "The least useful thing here, that dam drag...." Raven stopped mid thought as it hit her with the force of a mental brick. Staring back to the man she cried one last time,

"Wake up Rorex! Wake up Rorex of Naull!!" Rorex flashed his eye's open at that. Raven gave a sigh of relief, but it lasted a mere second before she continued, "Hard as it may be, I need you to stand."

Rorex was not going to simply give up. He had finally found them, he had finally found her! However, struggle as he might, his power, his very soul was slowly tearing away. As the emptiness threatened to engulf him, a name and a voice brought him up. The name belonged to him, and the voiced seemed to belong to angel.

He opened his eyes to see fair Raven, quite close he might add.

"I need you to stand." He heard her say.

The ancient wizard, that hardly looked past his 20's, gazed into her eyes a moment more with those beautiful blue eyes before scanning the floor. Realization flashed across his face as he nodded and slowly, painfully, yet willfully got up to somewhat stand.

"You know what to do?" Rorex questioned

"Yes, we don't have much time." Raven replied as she quickly left Rorex to stand in the center of the circle as she took to the outside of it. Crossing her hands in symbols, Raven's eyes grew shining white as she gathered her energy.

"I hope this works…" Raven whispered to herself

"Fair Raven, I know it shall work." Rorex whispered as well, almost breaking Raven's concentration.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthous!!" Raven shouted at the top of her lungs as she thrust her arms wide.

At first nothing happened, nothing at all. Small as it was, it was hardly noticed as a small speck of the dusty powder of the circle flashed. Then another equally small flash, then 2 more, then 4, 8, 16...within half a second, there was over millions of flashes. The circle continued to flash as the symbol started a faint glow. Rumbling accompanied the glow as it grew. Within yet another second, the flashes were gone, but the violent glow of the symbol stayed and threatened to blind them all. The rumbling exploded to an earthquake-like size, as the symbol banished all shadows with its light.

Then everything was still…gravity…air…time, it all seemed still as the light merely shimmered. The Titans looked in awe; Raven gave a glance to the wizard. He merely looked back and a twitch crossed his face. He knew what was coming…this was going to…_hurt_.


	3. TWR Sooo close

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans in any way

Ok so I was off a bit. _This_ chapter starts the story; ah who am I kidding, the story already began. Oh well sorry bout that.

I have some ideas for further on, but lack some for right now. Oh well let's see what I type up.

Please R enjoy or read,

Without further blah blah blah here it is....

* * *

The stillness ended as quickly as it came. The symbol flared back to life and roared its green might straight up in a column of powerful energy. The walls buckled and cracked as they foolishly tried to keep the power within the room. The power stirred a mighty wind as random objects were whipped around the room. The wind, the power, gushed out the open outlet of the door. The other Titans, even Cyborg, had trouble just keeping their feet on the ground.

Raven's cape and hood whipped behind her, causing her neck pain as it tried to rip free. Eyes closed to the hurricane around her; sweat was stolen from her face as soon as it formed. Not that it mattered, nothing matter but the soul in the energy. Using more concentration then she thought she even had, she clawed onto the bits of raw spirit energy and weaved them back into place. The power of the symbol restored the weary, disappearing parts of soul. However, it threatened to blast them away if Raven didn't hold onto each part with her power.

Finally, she managed to grasp every piece. She could feel nothing but raw power and raw _pain _as she had to claw into the pieces of his soul to keep them from flying away. However, it would soon be over. She knew all she needed to do was carefully weave each piece back onto the main soul of Rorex. Yes, not long until his pain could end, Raven could save him with her accursed power! The thought that her power could save someone, someone like him no less, filled Raven's heart with warmth Raven never knew. A small smile grew on her face as she worked her magi-KRACK!

"Wha?" Raven breathed as she felt faint. Falling to her side, she felt warm liquid on her head as she lay on the ground.

"Raven!!" Robin screamed at the still figure as he tried to push into the room. The power pushed him back as a clay cup shot past his head, shattering on the wall behind him; a clay cup much like the one that smashed Raven upside the head.

"No!!" Beastboy and Starfire's yell was drown out. However none of the three could press against the wind. At least until a metal wall called Cyborg advanced against the onslaught of wind. Slowly but powerfully Cyborg pressed ahead, protecting his human eye as more objects tried their attack on him. Loud ringing of metal could be heard above the sound of ripping winds.

Like a mighty mountain, Cyborg did not move back, but Robin could hear his mechanical legs and parts creek against the force pressed against them.

"Everyone push!" Robin rang out as he laid his hands against the back of his half metal friend. With a determined groan, Cyborg pressed on faster with the help of his friends.

Raven felt arms lift her upwards and turned to see Robin and BeastBoy above her, behind them, and in front of the power beam of energy was Starfire holding Cyborg, the wall, in place as he blocked the wind.

"Rae are you o-" Beastboy tried to ask before Raven sat up quickly with a look of terror on her face.

Then it came.


	4. TWR Go with the Flow

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans in any way

Again not much to say. This chapter hopefully gets a bit longer and not so much IN YO FACE type of feel. (Friend once told me that once, and after looking at it I agree…just not as strongly.)

Please R enjoy or read,

Without further blah blah blah here it is....

* * *

Then it came.

So raw and so loud it was that the Teen Titans worried their ears would burst. So horrifyingly bone-chilling that Cyborg froze in place, the wind causing no threat to push him back. It was a scream to the very heavens themselves. The worst part...it didn't end. The hopeless wail continued to burn itself deeper into the team's memories. They wouldn't forget it in this lifetime.

Then, when it seemed they all would have to endure this hell forever, it stopped. Only the now seemingly soft roar of the symbol stayed. It took Raven a full 5 seconds to get back to reality. Once she did, her eyes grew wide as plates,

"NOOO!" she yelled as she plunged herself into the green light.

Bad Idea. The symbol flared even greater with the addition of a new soul to burn. Its power overwhelmed the feeble walls. The rest of the Teen Titans were thrown through several walls as Raven's room all but exploded.

Before Raven could even start to think of how this was a bad idea, the power hungrily rushed into her. Raven cried a breathless scream as the power tore her soul. How was she going to save him? Rorec's soul might as well be already burned away. How was she going to survive? She had to leave, but her legs failed, her lungs burned. It felt like her whole body was being crushed, yet a thousand needles burned at her from within. She summoned her own power and decided to fight back to the bitter end; no…she would get through this! She wasn't about to let herself be destroyed by her own spell.

The spell however tore away her dark power and flooded her senses. She was losing the battle for her own soul. As hopeless as it seemed, Raven was determined to live! She gathered what was left of her soul, her power to do one last----a soft pressure pressed gently on her shoulder.

"You're doing it the hard way." An equally soft voice cut through the pain.

Raven turned to see Rorec standing behind her. Standing in the middle of this soul crushing power, he looked perfectly fine. In fact he looked better than when she first saw him. While her cape was blaring up, his was softly waving at his feet.

"…!!" Raven asked without breath, Rorec turned her to face him completely, gently placing his other hand on her other shoulder.

"Before, I believed one must fight this soul flame to become better." He closed his eyes, and from what Raven could tell (he did have a mask on), smiled, "I likely screamed like a little girl didn't I?"

The power once more tried to enter Raven, and once again, she tried to fight it. The reward was only more pain, causing her to drop to her knees. Rorec followed and lifted Raven's chin so she looked at him.

"Dear Raven, it's not a flame, it's a warm energy that only wants to help."

More pain told Raven otherwise, what was Rorec talking about!?

"Stop it! Just stop and look at me!" he yelled, and she did to see a true heartfelt gaze of sympathy. "Now isn't that better?" he asked with a smile.

Raven blinked, the pain was gone. Yet the energy once again began to flow through her. Before she even began to think of fighting back again, Rorec spoke

"Don't fight it. It only wants to help. Please trust me!"

Raven looked straight in his eyes, his beautiful silver eyes. They showed unmistaken concern. Raven paused for a moment, as did the energy, waiting for her answer. Too many times had she been tricked, too many times had she let down her friends. Concern? No those eyes likely told of worry for his own selfish plans... But what plans could they be? What reason would he evil? The more Raven tried to find fault, the more she knew. She knew he was telling the truth.

The energy began to flow again, and this time Raven did not resist. After all, he saved her life before, and that of her friends. He deserved a chance.

* * *

I failed making the chapter longer, and in fact it might be shorter (sob) However, (hopefully)

the quality goes up and the time inbetween each will go down.

Thanks for reading! ^_^


	5. TWR FAIL

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans in any way; however I do own my own OCs

First, Happy 2010 everyone! Second, I'm going to get my own characters in here not too soon. Oh eheheh…the craziness has just begun! Third, SORRY for ta wait!

And Finally Forth: My spell check is on the frits! SORRY!!

I know my grammar is...let's just say...not so great...yeah...but thanks everyone for your reviews!!! ^_^

Please R enjoy or read,

Sorry for the wait, here it is…sorta (crinches)

* * *

He deserved a chance.

The energy began to flow again, and this time Raven did not resist. It flowed, yet this time it did not burn. This time it wrapped around her completely, enveloping her in a warm, green light. Raven couldn't quite explain it, like a giant heating pad, it soothed her body. Yet it flowed and felt like she was under water. She took a deep breath to check, and she felt her lungs fill deep with clean, moist, warm air. Closing her eyes, the energy gathered in her very heart and pumped to every nerve. From the tip of her hair to her little toe, her whole soul was filled with the strong, gentle light.

Satified that it finally did what it was summoned to do, the green energy slowly trikled out of exsistance. In its wake it left considerable damage to the third storie of the tower; but nothing it hadn't been through already. Left standing there in the middle of the damage was two very health looking people.

"Uh...!" Raven was slightly stunned as Rorec gave her a pat on the back and a...thumbs up?

"Tus was not bad at all dear Raven." he said, then proceeded to do something even more unexspeted, he left the hand that patted her back where was and wrapped his other hand beneth both of her legs. In a fulid motion he picked her up nearly effortlessly.

"What say you, that we see where tos' comrades of yours went?" he smiled and walked with Raven out the nice large hole in place of the missing wall.

Right where he thought they be. The others were scattered around the Teen Titan's living room. Starfire sitting within the frigde. Interisting blue goo that at one time in ancenit history might be called food covered her, a bowl of it on her head. Slurping some of it she perkly said,

"Needs the mustard more."

Beast Boy was not as comftable as half of him was almost in the next room, only his waving feet visble on this side of the wall.

Robin always had a thing with heights, but this time he...well took it to new hights as he clung onto his staff that was burid deep in the side of the wall up high.

Cyborg perhaps had the most luck, landing nicely on the couch...and going right through it to the floor below.

Starfire and Robin where the first to recover as they sprang to Rorec and Raven. Red rushed to Raven's face as she realized their looks where on of worry and...confusion at being carried by the handsome wizard. She quickly floated her legs out of his hands and to the floor; almost causing her legs of jelo fail her if Rorec hadn't still supporting her.

"I'm ok...r-really ok..." Raven stuttered to her friends as she realized she felt great...apart from her legs being asleep.

"What was that?" Robin was the first ask after Starfire had sighed with relief that Raven was fine.

"An ancenit soul spell." Rorec answered, "Though it was a tis a bit _stronger_ than needed." He raised a ebrow and smiled at Raven who blushed in retern.

* * *

Thanks to everyone who put up with this!!!

So SORRY everyone!!! To make it up to u all I'll get the next one up by tomorrow!!


	6. TWR What realy suprises a wizard

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans in any way; however I do own my own OCs

Alright, first the apologizes…again… I completely forgot about what I said at the bottom of the last chapter.

As for the delay I do have a reason. I've been training for my Black-Belt for over a year and got it just last week. What was Cyborg's saying? Oh yes…BOOYA!!!

Oh eheheh…the craziness has just begun! I know my grammar is...let's just say...not so great...yeah...but thanks everyone for your reviews!!! ^_^

Please R enjoy or read,

Sorry for the wait, here it is

* * *

It would seem light wasn't the only thing Rorek (notice the K) controlled with his magics. With a picture of how it looked beforehand, Rorek pieced together the Titans home piece by piece with just a wave of his hand.

"Dog that is kickin!" Cyborg shouted as he checked the circuits and pleased to see that most were put back together; not all but most.

"Normally we have to wait a couple of days after Raven blows something up before stuff is back to norm." BeastBoy joked, even as Raven shot him a glare. Her glare however turned to a blush when she saw Rorek's eyebrow rise. Then her blush turned to a look of concern as Rorek began to breath heavy.

Waving an unconcerned hand, Rorek caught his breath and smiled…as far as Raven could tell…it was difficult because of his mask. "Tis fine. I merely need a bit more time it would seem before I regain my strength." He said

"I…have many questions," Raven said at last as the titans gathered round the wizard of light.

"So do we." Robin spoke for the rest

"Ah, as do I." Rorek said rising a digit "I request that you allow me to say and ask my peace before you. What I have to say might answer some of your inquires; while my questions will undoubtedly answer mine." BeastBoy cocked his head to the side, clearly confused. Starfire was as well, unable to keep up with the words. Raven just rolled her eyes,

"We answer his questions, he'll answer ours." She translated

"Dude, why didn't you say so!?" Beastboy huffed, Raven rolled her eyes again

'…I tried to, did I not explain it well enough?' Rorek thought to himself

'ah well' he then began "Let us start with introductions. I am Rorek of Null. I am a wizard, and as an act of trust I will tell you that my magic is mainly that of light…however I believe you already knew that." He smirked

"I already had the pilvlige of learning Lady Raven's name." Rorek said as he gestured toward Raven with a smile

"However, I am truly sorry I don't know any of yours. Young leader what is it they call you?" he asked Robin

"I'm Robin." Robin replied flatly

"And what's your magic?"

"I have none."

"Then what's your strength."

"Strength?" Robin questioned

"Everyone does something that they do better than anything else, what's yours my I ask?" Rorek explained, and Robin thought for a moment

"Martial Arts"

"Ahh," Rorek said with appraise in his voice "I know something of the art." He then turned to the next in the row, Cyborg. "How about you armored one?…Interesting armor by the way." Rorek cocked his head looking at the young man. The armor almost seemed to be…_in_ him.

"The name's Cyborg my man, and got the punch of sound!" Cyborg grinned as he transformed his arm to that of the reliable sonic cannon.

'Must be a lightning golem of some sort…, Rorek figured "Hmm, You my young lady…are quite...unique are you not?" Rorek asked Starfire, the next in line.

With a smile a mile wide she responded, "Yes in a way. I am Tesrrman, or as this planet likes to call, an alien."

"I thought as much, and what is this pretty Tesrrman's favored name?" Rorek asked in good humor

"I would very much like if you, magic person, called me Starfire."

"You have the power of flight and perhaps more I presume." Rorek nodded "And you, green one?" he asked the last of the group

BeastBoy smiled, "I'm BeastBoy and my power is this!" Beastboy then went one to shift into several animals, then back to his usual form. Rorek nodded without batting a lash and turned back to Robin. Beastboy frowned; apparently it was true that wizards were hard to surprise.

With introductions done Robin asked, "What brings you from…Noll?" Rorek stiffened.

"What indeed…" Rorek closed his eyes and gave a long sigh. Then, turning to Raven, gave her a look that made her heart sink, though she didn't know why. "I'm afraid…" Rorek began, "…I have some life changing news. Tis not the good kind either." With another sigh he placed a hand on Raven's shoulder. The only thing that kept her from blushing was the immense sorrow she felt from him.

'What could make _him_ feel so horrible?' Raven thought 'What could he tell me that would change my look on life?'

"Dear Raven…" Raven's mind raced as Rorek began

'What could it be?'

"You…you are…special,"

'Special? What's so…oh…_that._' Raven frowned

"It has to do with your father…he-"

"My father is forever destroyed." She interrupted

Rorek stopped, hand still on her shoulder. "…Pardon?"

"The Arch-Demon Trigon is no more." Raven explained, the anioxiy (can't spell) melting from her.

"How….?" Rorek stood stunned

"_That _was your bad news? Dude we beat his butt like…ages ago!" Beastboy exclaimed the rest of the team's anioxiy (again sorry) also fading away. Rorek gave everyone a stern look.

"…excuse my disbelief but…are you all quite…seirous?" Rorek asked, eyebrow up high

Outside and down four stories the dark waves softly pressed the rocks. The moon light was the only thing keeping them from being pitch-black as the water flowed. Debris floated calmly since being thrown from up high.

Upon these moonlit waves, an ancient book slowly sunk.


	7. TWR To put it simply

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans in any way; however I do own my own OCs

Alright, first the apologizes…again… I completely forgot about what I said at the bottom of the last chapter.

As for the delay I do have a reason. I've been training for my Black-Belt for over a year and got it!. What was Cyborg's saying? Oh yes…BOOYA!

Oh eheheh…the craziness has just begun! I know my grammar is...let's just say...not so great...yeah...but thanks everyone for your reviews! ^_^

Please R enjoy or read,

Sorry ( x 9000) for the wait, here it is

It took Raven a full two hours to express that they were indeed serious, it took longer still to explain how they actually managed the impossible; defeat Trigon. Throughout the tale, Rorek's expression remained neutral as Raven could feel his surprise. When everything was said, Rorek turned to Raven and saw without the shadow of a doubt that the evil was gone.

"I'm…speechless…" Rorek proclaimed as he stood up. With a quick turn, he laid a knee to the ground and bowed low to Raven and the others. "I'm honored to be in the presence of such heroes! Please Lady Raven; I ask thee to forgive this weak fool!"

Raven's face flushed "Wh-what? You're overacting! You're not some weak fool! You're ROREK OF NOLL! There's nothing to forgive!" she quickly placed her hands on his face and lifted it to meet her eyes. People could swear Raven's skin was pink as she quickly let Rorek's face go and turned away, pulling her robe tight. "…you praise me far too much." The rest of the team were paused by Rorek's and Raven's strong reactions.

Rorek's eyes were wide, but closed as his smile grew, then continued to grow to hearty laughter. "Ha ha! Tis truly is something! Dear Raven I apologize if I caused any discomfort. Though, I truly mean all I have said." He opened his eyes and the smile remained. With a strong stride over, he held Raven's hand softly. He looked to all the rest, as all eyes were solely fixed on him. "Dear heroes of…" he paused then picked right back up "…Jump City. Fearless Robin, Strong Cyborg, Soulful Starfire, Joyful Beastboy…" he turned back to Raven cupping her hand in the both of his. Raven felt as if she'd explode. "…and Pure Raven. I have but one thing I beseech thee."

Beastboy was the first to break the silence. "…Uh…and what's that dude?"

Rorek held Raven's hand high, "The Rebuilding of Azerath!"

Raven's heart beat an extra beat.

Silence.

Several minutes later "…Well that was quite unexpected. Tis something amiss?" Rorek asked as he leaned against a wall. Starfire was sifting from one odd thinking pose to another, Robin held his chin as he was likely recalling facts and trying to piece things together. Beastboy had giving up trying and was searching the fridge. Cyborg's red eye showed a list of words running up it; trying to recall from where he'd heard that word.

"Sorry, we know the word, but cannot recall. Mr. Rorek, what does Azzeuth mean?" Starfire asked.

"Azerath. The place the monks raised me." Raven's voice quietly called from the end of the long couch. Her hood up high, her hands pressed against her forehead.

"Oh yeah! You're magic home!" Beastboy exclaimed as he finished a soda rather quickly. This caused the corner of the couch to darken further.

"Raven? Everything alright?" Robin asked with concern

"Rorek," Raven turned over the couch to face him "You know the condition it's in! It took _hundreds _of mages to build it! Now it's completely destroyed, corrupted! And it's all because of me! It's my fault everyone died, my fault it's in ruins, my fault-!"

All the while she was 'faulting' herself, Rorek strode sternly across the room and grasped both of her shoulder. Which cause her to stop and look him straight in the eyes. Her own nearly in tears.

Looking as if he was about to smack her, Rorek said firmly, "You are wrong young one. It. was. never. your. fault."

"but-!" Rorek silenced her by bringing her to her feet.

"I will not hear of it! Never again think you did any such thing wrong! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" He yelled in her face. Like a child that had just been scolded, Raven gave a slow nod. Rorek gave a slight chuckle, proceeding to pat her on the head. If it were anyone else Raven would have sent them flying, as it was she almost did. However, just...the way he did it, the soft touch, the glowing smile...ok really he needed to take that mask off. Raven merely stood there and bore through the embarrassment.

"Besides," he began, standing up straight and crossing his arms, "if you still feel responsible, take charge and fix what was once broken."

The rest of the Titans knew little of the subject, so as they were, they just continued to watch. "B-but...I mean...can it really be done? How?" Raven asked at length

"And where do we come in?" Robin inserted.

"I shall start with what has been done. Azerath has indeed been decimated, however a place such as this one does not simply 'be destroyed'." Rorek begain

"Mhm, proceed." Robin nodded, but caught some annoyed looks

"Let the Powerful Wizard finish man." Cy called

"It's important let's stay quiet." Beastboy nodded, and the fact it came from him made Robin feel...well not so great. With a shrug, the masked leader managed to keep his demeaner.

"...the essence of Azerath remains as does it's realm. In short my friends, it means the same as a burned down building. Turned to ash, how does one get the building back?" Rorek asked and Beastboy smiled thinking he knew the answer

"Magic! Dude you do Alica-Zam and its back!" he exclaimed Raven rolled her eyes, Rorek frowned

"...no, alicazam is used to turn iron into gold. What you do to get a building is simply that, build it." Rorek explained. Besides reveling the secret of the sorcerer's stone, Raven was confused.

"So...we go and rebuild?" she asked

"Ahh are we finished going around in circles? Must I explain it another five times again to the green one?" Rorek asked back, as politely as he could

"Him? No I would just give up on trying to explain anything to him." Raven sighed

"Hey!" Beastboy shouted...several seconds later

"Still what would we do?" Robin asked, Rorek seemed to sink

"Haaaa, Perhaps it would be best best if we simply went yes? Then you might see with your own eyes."

It's been a while. Great thing they were on an island of all places, and not far inland, that would make visiting nearly impossible with his work load. As it stood, the seas were calm and they were cleaner than they had in a while...if one could ignore the giant stain the foolish human caused. Really, who would put a rusty, fragile pipe under their beautiful sea? The lad in blue with flowing black hair...yes...flowing, makes sence since he was under water, gave a sigh causing bubbles to form.

He learned that humans at times just couldn't help it, but it still annoyed him to know end about how long it took for them to fix it. Luckily his comrades had things under control and the worst case was adverted. He didn't have to get involved, but there was still a bunch of oil to clean. Those in charge ordered him to go ask for help form the land people, knowing that he had some trustful and powerful friends. Aqualad was glad to use the excuse to go visit the Titans. Speeding along, he crossed the deep gourde that separated the bay from the ocean. The Titan tower wasn't far off now.

Far from the light, sinking deeper and deeper into the crushing darkness, a tiny flicker of an old, old light grew.


	8. WOW Loong time hm?

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans in any way; however I do own my own OCs

Wow, how long has it been? At least a year eh? Here in my colleague, I was thumbing some old thumbdrives. Found this on one, took me a moment to figure it out what it was. Once I did, I had one of those moments that can only be described as: _Holy crap I remember!_

I edited what was already was here and decided I'd give my writing skills (limited as they may be) another shot.

I see this tale has more reviews than my others. If any of the ones that made those comments would comment again, I'd be surprised. Yet, for anyone who would like this story to the end, just give a shout out!

I know that this isn't much, and the wait was long (and that was the understament of the year I know) here it is

Twisting and turning, the portal of gray energy folded in on itself again and again, till it was no more. A soft groan echoed across the empty space, then another and another until…

"Duudes! Get off of me!" cried BeastBoy from under the Titan dog pile.

"Cyborg…eg..get up!" Robin agreed as was ontop of BB, Starfire ontop of him, and them all under the weight of their half-robot friend.

Starfire didn't seem to mind, but nonetheless Cyborg rose to his feet rubbing his head, "Man…I feel like we were dropped from a plane."

"Where is friend Raven?" Star asked

"….Over here," the person in question said from the left. Turning, Star giggled, Robin raised a brow, Cyborg wiped his electronic eye, and BB simply let his jaw drop. Blushing all for the world to see with arms crossed and scowling was Raven in the arms of Rorek being carried. "Rorek…" Raven began

"Hmm?"

"Why are carrying me…again?" Raven's blush stayed besides her frown

"Passing the seal was quite a bit rougher than I had thought. I'm still amazed by the sheer energy your soul processes, I-" Rorek was cut-off

"Rorek, why. are. you. carrying. me?"

"Ah, because I caught you of course."

"Why did you feel the need to catch me?"

Rorek gave a smile, "If I hadn't, you'd have fallen on your round bottom and be buried by your friends.'

Star's smile couldn't have been longer as she tried and failed to hide her giggling. Cyborg now was checking his robotic ear to make sure he had just heard that. Robin's jaw nearly dropped, and BB's might as well be touching the floor. Raven's normally grayish tinted skin was now redder than a strawberry. Her 'round' bottom? Patting her on the head she could tolerate, holding her in his arms, barely tolerate. Talking about her…figure…however, was the line, and Rorek crossed it easily. Opening her hand, she aimed at the nearest cheek and swung.

Rorek however, turned his head just in time to answer Robin's question of where they were. A slight breeze blew past his right cheek, and Rorek looked back down to Raven, not even noticing what she had tried to do. The hand withdrawn, Raven shook as her blush simply over whelmed her. "Dear Raven are you alright? You look-"

"Put. Me. Down." She bit each word.

"He's gooood." BB mumbled, Rorek laughed, and Raven _just_ managed to resist the urge to try and slap him again.

"Fearless leader Robin, let me welcome you and your comrades to the realm of Azarth." Rorek announced with a sweep of his hand over a large plane of…dirt. To the edge of their vision the dirt stretched out flat. The 'sky' grabbed the group's attention for a time, for the 'sky' was as a distant river; a river that covered the entire space in swirling pinkish/orange rapids.

"What is this planet's name to have such a sky?" Starfire turned to ask the wizard

"Planet? No my dear, this island is not as large as that…yet." Rorek pointed at the ground

"Island? What do you mean?" Robin asked, for he could see no shore

"A…floating island, this is a different _realm_. That energy you see in the sky is the magic that sustains this…space. The dirt under our feet is the island." Raven explained

"You remember." Rorek nodded

"I remember buildings, and ruins. Where is everything?" Raven asked

"We have been cleaning the slate, converting the ruins to energy to start anew."

"We?" questioned Raven, Rorek pointed past her to a darker, bumpy horizon.

"Numbers of which you can count with a single hand. Nonetheless, a few other magi are here to help. We had managed to repair a part of the city, it is so over there." He nodded

He needed a new wardrobe. Long, loose robes might be preferable to walk in but very impractical for construction work. Work, that such as it was, was too much for his lean figure could handle. From time to time he would have to sit to rest, his long purple hair touching the floor. "Whew…I'm really not cut out for this." He told himself as whipped his handsome brow. With a sigh he removed his steamed glasses and wiped them upon the fabric. Settling the square lens back on his nose he looked up.

There on the horizon six figures approached. He cleaned his glasses once more, squinting through them. No mistaking that white hair and large 'M'. Standing quickly, with a smile on his face, he raced to greet his old friend.


	9. TWR techno cook

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans in any way; however I do own my own OCs

Sorry for the wait, though by now that goes without saying. My skills have rusted a bit, but what the hell? I'll do it anyhow. While not many, I do have people that what to see what craziness I have in my head, oh… and I suppose what happens to the story too.

Here goes nothing

"Rorek! You've returned!" Came the purple robed man. Rorek almost seemed to brighten as he clasped the man's hand with his own in perhaps the manliest handshake two wizards could give.

"Zor! It's good to see you, and in the normal for once!" Rorek laughed

"…in the norm?" BB questioned silently to his Cybernetic friend.

"Hey, you're asking the wrong man here." Cyborg replied

"Everyone, tis be Zor an old friend" Rorek introduced

"…How old a friend?" BB questioned again, and once more

"How the hell should I know man?" Cyborg shook his head

Rorek introduced Zor to each Titan, then when it came to Raven…

"Hmm so this is the one?" Raven suddenly cringed, how could she have possibly forgot? She was the one only, daughter of evil. Rorek had treated her as no such thing, but what of these other wizards? Surly they knew the dark secret and what she really was! What wo-

Zor seemed to notice her anxiety and smiled. "Oh relax would you Miss Raven? Yes I know who you are. True, if I had meet you before I had studied you, as likely every wizard here has, I'd have…oh what's the word? Freaked? However having met with your mother you'll find that many of us wish to merely treat you as you wish to be treated."

"My mother! Wha-" Raven was stopped by a hand.

"I promise we'll meet with you to discus at length. And yes, I can read minds." Zor added as Raven's thoughts had barley asked "You all seem to have many questions…Beast Boy was it? Please watch your mouth, or rather your mind." BB blushed, he certainly heard that, Zor continued, "Many questions, and plenty of time to answer them. For now, Rorek would you please…you were going to anyway, thank you."

Rorek raised an amused brow "Why waste my breath then? Come Titians I'll guide you to our central…inn let us call it."

The so called inn was a three storie building that seemed outa place with its black wooden planks. Raven was expecting…a bit more? The inside looked just like an inn from the medieval era. 'Well,' Raven thought 'wizards weren't really the type to 'update' what worked for them.' Come to think of it she never heard of such a thing as a 'techno wizard'. Cyborg would both love and laugh at the idea. Really? Magic and tech seemed at odds.

A quick glance at the bar however, turned into a stare as standing there was what appeared to be, well…a cyborg. The man was from the waist down, machine. He looked so wimpy with his droopy features. As they approached his eyes barely lifted to acknowledge Rorek. "…usual" he said in a voice that was more like a whisper.

"Why Dean my good man, I've missed your cooking! Yes, yes I shall have the usual."

"Not going to ask?" Dean nodded to his legs, Rorok paused.

"I'm only as curios as your willingness is to share." Rorek. Dean then eyed the rest of the Titains, while he paused at Raven, he paused more at Cyborg.

"…very intreasting. Big man, what would you like?" Dean asked squarely at Cyborg. All eyes turned. Cyborg pointed a single digit at himself then scratched his head,

"Um…you got any meat?" he asked, BB frowned, Dean gave a slow nod

"Will…steak ribs do?" now that got Cyborg's attention

"Ribs? You got ribs? Awesome man, yeah serve me up some of that!" Cyborg nearly drooled, but quickly realized, "Oh but…uh we kida forgot our wallets…"

"On the house…come" Dean waved the group over to the stools, which Rorek quickly took seat. Dean materialized a pot outa thin air, not surprising considering this was wizard land, but then he knelt and hand-lit the stove. To Raven's confused look he shrugged,

"Natural flame is better than magical one. "

"Trust me comrades, he knows what he's doing." Rorek smiled to the rest, Raven got the impression he was acting like just any other guy seeing delious food. Well…why wouldn't he? With the same almost sad look Dean started having ingredients pop outa the air.

"Now…" he started, "What does everyone want?" Raven asked for simple tea, Robin had a pizza, Cy his ribs, BB tofu. Sorta surprised he had tofu, but more surprising, Dean had dishes from Star's home planet. Rorek had mixed rice, not what Raven suspected. With the orders in, Dean proceeded to make them…all at once. Toppings flew, a skillet turned, and the magical show of dancing food surrounded the kitchen as things cook, or steamed, or even squished in Star's food. The group stared in wonder and Dean simply twirled a finger here or there as he flipped through cook books with his same expression. Rorek expression also never left from happy.

"Done." Dean suddenly said and the show stopped with five plates all flying in front of each Titan. For Raven, her tea cup floated before her as a kettle poured the steamy liquid. Raven took the cup and sipped, having a taste she couldn't quite describe, she took a longer sip…and a longer one…and so on. Her cup was empty in no time, whatever it was it was good! The kettle floated over and refilled her cup to which she thanked the man.

With the meal over, Rorek pecked the very last rice off his face. "That was good!" Robin admitted the others nodded in agreement. Dean did a slight bow and went back to work on whatever he was doing before they came.

"So…" BB started "what are we going to do here?" the titans turned to Rorek.

"As I have said, you all shall help with rebuilding Azerath. I will take you to the one organizing this effort. I shall have to ask a favor of Fair Raven, but for the moment it can wait." Rorek stood

"As I understand it, we'll be building a city. We…don't have that type of time." Robin pointed out, Rorek smirked

"Ah but time is relative to some of us in this place. But I suppose if you wish to stay on your timeline that's no trouble. No that a stable connection has been made I or any other wizard here can send you back whenever you wish." Rorek explained but Raven gasped at something he said,

"Connection? Wait…it would've been severed when…so that means…" Ravens eyes grew wide, Rorek merely wore a smile "you showing up…t-that means…YOU! You created a link!" Raven stuttered at the handsome wizard.

"Raven what's wrong?" Robin asked

"Th-this guy's nuts! He punched holes in dimensions with _his_ magic alone! Rorek, how many dimensions did you go through?" Raven asked feverously, Rorek put his hands up as to calm her down

"Now now it was only…" Rorek started to sweat

"How _many_ Rorek of Noll?" Raven gave him a Raven-style glare

"…fifty or so ma'am." He mumbled

"FIFTHY! YOU-YOU-YOU ARGH!" Raven rubbed her temple, "…I think I'm gonna get a head-ach." The rest of the team simply stood dumfounded. Rorek nervously shrugged,

"Well…"

"Well nothing! I don't care how powerful you are, you're an idiot!" Raven made him back away

"Your woman has a point Rorek." Dean called from the back

"My what?"

"His what?" Raven and Rorek said in unison

"Dean that was far out line!" Rorek shouted, Dean shrugged

"Oh? Then why are you blushing?" he asked it was true, Rorek and Raven where as red as his strawberries. Star giggled, Robin raised a brow and Cy and BB where turned around trying to contain their laughter. Raven shrunk into the confines of her hood.

"I-I am not! Come Titians, we're off to see Groomh!" Rorek bellowed and stormed outa the inn.


	10. TWR Not so Typical wizard

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans in any way; however I do own my own OC

Why does it take me soo long to update?...oh yeah collage. Details are fuzzy…Well screw it! I'll do my best, enjoy if you find it fun to read or stockpile your burns until till the end of the chapter plz.

And here goes nothing!

A boulder danced across the sky and slammed into the earth and the other side of the hill the group was scaling.

"Dude! That looked like…!" BB started

"Don't get your hopes up. You know full well it isn't her." Raven said coldly. Rorek lead them over the hill and into the giant rock-littered crater. At its center sat whom seemed to be their man, the others had all pointed them in this direction and Rorek seemed sure. Sitting on a flat stone slab, Groomh sat with his back to them. Heavy long green robes covered his back as small huffs of smoke escaped the long wooden smokingpipe. With a wrinkled top and few stray hairs still on the bald head he must've been quite old.

Cy nudged BB as they approached, "No pointy hat but _that _guy looks like a wizard."

BB agreed "Yeah he's even got the long wooden staff…oh wait its metal. Whatever, he's gotta be a wizard."

Robin joined in on their conversation "I don't know. Does Rorek seem to be a wizard to you?"

"Good point…" they both agreed and Rorek seemed to have caught on to what they were saying.

"Haha worry not friends you are correct, he is indeed a wizard, perhaps the strongest one of us all!" Rorek said aloud the last part as they came to a stop a few feet behind the old man.

"Ho ho well now Rorek, you're the one with the most power here." Groomh took out the pipe and turned their way. His face matched the top of his head, very old. If Raven had to guess he was at _least_ in his late 80's, though she had no way of knowing for sure. Straight down from his nose was one of the longest beards Raven had ever seen. Hiding his mouth the pure white beard wasn't trimmed but matched the rest of him and reached near his waist.

His eyes however were not that of a weary old man, no they burned with the life of a man in his prime. Their piercing gaze locked on Raven and held her like a vice. "Well now…" he started, "Rorek might not be the most powerful one here after all."

"Haha true, true! But you're still the _strongest_." Rorek pointed out and Groomh gave an ancient grin.

"Ho ho perhaps you are right, but that young steel man there might give me a run for my years ho ho!" Groomh gave a good hearty laugh. Cyborg and the rest weren't sure what to think of that.

'Sure,' Cy thought, 'he could likely move the ground from under me but I'd definitely beat him in an arm…wrestle….' Cy's thoughts stopped short as Groomh shifted to face them. Straighten his back with cracks all the way. Groomh rose from his rock chair, and he kept rising until he stood at his full height which left Cyborg completely in his shadow. At a height that easily could've reached 8 feet, his green robe top fell to around a rope belt on his waist. Cyborg had only one person whom this man compared to, and even then this guy was bigger than even Mammoth. Body builders everywhere wouldn't believe their eyes, with muscles upon muscles, each was easily seen, even underneath the olden skin of warts, age spots and stray hairs.

The group simply stared even as the 'staff' BB called it turned out to have the stone slap that Groomh had just been sitting on as its head. Groomh heaved the massive hammer without much effort at all and rested it on his shoulder.

"Duude…he does not look like a wizard anymore…" BB said outa the corner of his mouth to Cy

"Yeah…"Cy responded. His computer half of his brain was having difficulty explaining the muscle mass to age ratio until his human half simple said 'must be magic'.

"So youngin shall we wrestle?" Groomh smiled at Cy

"Well huh…hey you can read minds too?" Cy asked changing the subject

"Nope. Bwhahaha!" Groomh laughed quite loud as the earth itself seemed to shake. Star floated over to Rorek with a questioning look,

"So if wizards can magic their limbs why don't you friend Rorek?" Star asked

"Magic? No. These are from me, not magic dear girl." Groomh answered by hosting Cyborg up with one arm.

"Hey!" Cyborg squirmed clearly surprised

"Oh! I'm deeply sorry! I offend not meant!" Star quickly bowed nervously. Groomh laughed and waved a hand even as he kept Cyborg rock steady in the air.

"Haha no offence taken little one." Groomh then proceeded to toss Cyborg behind him and despite the sudden cringe look on everyone's faces, the ground Cy landed on sunk softly then held. Cy and his computers were confused as to not taken any damage. "Well then, state your propose being here." Groomh said as he folded his massive arms.

"Sir Groomh I've left, and I…" Rorek tried

"I know." Groomh cut him short without looking at him, rather Raven noticed he stared straight at her with the most intense stare Raven had ever seen in her life. Raven had no idea if the analogy worked but she felt like she was a suspect looking up to the all-powerful judge that would decide her fate. The feeling almost made her lose her cool, but she noticed her friends inch toward her as if to form a defensive circle at a moments notice. Their concern comforted her and she faced the giant. Groomh's face stayed like his power, unmoving stone.

With a slight bow she straighten and spoke, "I have come upon discovering that the will start over exsisted. I have come to rebuild my ho…rebuild Azarath. It was…_is_ a place where peace ruled in the pursuit of magic. I would see it restored." She finished and Groomh seemed to straighten, as if he wasn't tall enough, and like a typical wizard, stroke his long beard.

"Is that so Raven, daughter of.." he began to ask but Raven cut in expecting this,

"Daughter of the terror bringer, Trigon yes! That's right, you're exiled black sheep! I don't care what you think of me, but I do want to help! Its my fault-" Raven pressed forward almost yelling.

"ENOUGH!" Groomh roared and the earth shook with the power of a four on the rictor scale. Raven stopped wide eyed surprised, she realized quickly that she was nearly to tears. Groomh voice lowered and his features softened. "Child you shouldn't interrupt an old wizard. You'll miss what they have to say…and they'll get a bit cranky. Bwhaha." He laughed good heartily erasing all the fear from the group from his roar. "What was going to be said is daughter of the fair Ariel." Raven's attention was fully grasped by the old giant. "I believe you have a few thing confused young one. To start, did you ever bring terror?" Raven opened her mouth to speak but Groomh stopped her with a hand. "Trigon yes. You? No. The monks loved you, your mother loved you. You where as much a part of this place as all the monks were."

"You…really are one of the monks that resided here." Raven felt an feeling she couldn't describe.

Groomh shook his head. "I spent many years here yes but I wasn't of this place. In truth, many of the people that lived here were wizards such as I, visitors. The monks of this place were more caretakers than wizards. I was here until much of your early childhood. You where such a curious youth haha! You once climbed my back thinking I was a bearded golem haha!" Raven felt an almost calm peace wash over her with each of the man's laughs, the rest of the Titans felt almost eager to see their friend learn more of happier times, that and they were likely curious as to hear of Raven's past. "Your mother hurrily picked you off my beard apologizing all the while. I told her not to fret and she tickled you as punishment, a tickle! Oh how you giggled haha! Oh and the time-"

Rorek politely coughed,

"Oh haha, please excuse this old man's rambling." Groomh gave a laugh. Raven understood but wished Rorek had let them have a few hours. "Hmm I seem to recall you wished to help yes?" Raven nodded as did the rest. "Well then help me move these here rocks outa this hole. "

The group went to work and Groomh just stood there, BB protested but the Groomh simply replied "Hoho fret not, for I shall have the hardest part." BB went back to lazy work highly doubting the old man's words. As they moved heavy stones and boulders Groomh watched intensely likely studying them with ancient knowledge. BB finished pushing a boulder up a hill in bull form when he went to another and the first came rolling down. Glad he wasn't in its path but a bit annoyed BB pushed it back up making sure it was sound. Slightly tired he went back to the second only to see the first come rolling back down. Cyborg looked on as he tried again and again with no luck.

"Haha come on man getting beat by inanimate objects now haha!" he laughed

"Inanimate my foot!" BB snarled as he then pushed it in elephant form. Cyborg finished his laugh and finished pushing his own boulder up as well…only to have it roll back down. Raven noticed the two and heard a snicker. She looked to see Groomh quickly look away whistling, she had to admit it was sort of funny but she still gave him a glare. He simply chuckled and flicked his index finger and the boulders didn't roll back down.

After about an hour and the Titains could feel themselves tire…with the exception of Star who picked boulder after boulder up like it weight no more than a beach ball. BB was sprawled on the ground likely exhausted but to Raven's better knowledge he could do more just he didn't want to…in a word, lazy. Cyborg's literal energy reserves stared to take a dip, though he had plenty left. Robin was breathing heavy yet controlled and seemed to like, like he always seemed to, the physical labor. Rorek was using some magic, but otherwise was in the same boat as Robin. Raven herself felt drained from the use of her powers over and over.

"Come now," Groomh started, drawing everyone's attention "a mere hour? Young people these days I swear."

"You didn't even do anything!" BB protested. Terra couldn't even move this much stone in an hour! And where is all this stone coming form? It seems they haven't made a dent in the work!

Rorek took a deep breath and seemed to be completely refreshed. Robin smirked and Raven was mildly impressed. "Well…how's the saying go ahead Sir Groomh?" Rorek asked to which Groomh smiled showing white. "If one wants it done right…"

"One must do it themselves!" Groomh bellowed the end. The hammer dropped with a loud thud, and with a mighty heave Groomh held it up high with one hand, a trail of dust as the stone touched the sky. The titans looked in awe. With force stronger than Cinderblock's slam, the wizard crashed his hammer to the ground, widening the crater with earth shattering pressure. BB and Cy fell flat on their bottoms, Star and Raven managed to levitate quick enough. Robin along with Rorek skillfully balanced themselves.

"Crazy old man!" Cyborg shouted and Raven soon saw why, every boulder had been dislodged and started to steamroll down to center, right where Groomh was standing back up. Raven started forward but a white orb in front of her and her friends stopped them short. Rorek spoke through them with an amused tone

"Observe."

Groomh looked at none of the multi-ton rocks. Raven cringed as the nearest one closed in. It came within a mere yard and Groomh's eyes twitched. With the roar of a lion he clamed both his hands on his hammer and swung the massive thing like a baseball bat. It collided with the side of the boulder making the most powerful and loud 'THUD' sound Raven ever heard. It was followed the rarely sound heard of something ridiculous big impossibly soaring through the sky. The show went on as Groomh displayed herculean strength and batted away every boulder that came to near far into the pink stream. A rather larger boulder tripped over a smaller one it was running over and was sent flying at the back of the wizard. Raven couldn't watch.

Raven opened her eyes, strange she didn't hear any sicking crunching. What she did hear match what she saw. With muscles moaning loudly, the old man's giant arm shook but he kept expression and composure. Not one bead of sweat rolled down his face as he held to mass in the air rock steady. He let go and before gravity could have its way, slammed this stone further than all the rest. It soared out of sight and the crater was clear.

"Hmm, would you mind leaving the crater?" Groomh rested his hammer on his shoulder not sound winded in the least. The Titians merely stared even as they and Rorek backpedaled outta the hole. Groomh set his hammer done and turned catching eyes with BB. "_Now_ I must do the hard part."


	11. TWR A girl's touch

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans in any way; however I do own my own OC

Wow, I need to review my own work more often, sorry for the piss-poor grammar in the last chapter…though even with me checking I doubt I'll improve it all too much T-T. Ahh suck it up u pansy. As always, sorry for the wait.

Here we go, new char and some more R&R (Rorek and Raven ehehe)

And here goes nothing!

"Now I must do the hard part." Groomh grinned, lifting his hammer he begun to spin it much like a helicopter blade. Raven, even from her distance away, could feel the wind as the massive tool ripped air outta its way. Twirling, twirling, twirling BB felt dizzy as Cyborg's mouth hung open. His computer half was calculating the force of that hammer…and it just passed over 9000 pounds per square inch ! Raven floated off the ground expecting a full blown quake when he would slam it down again. However rather than down, Groomh tossed his hammer skywards. It soared to 10 feet above the rim of the crater but suddenly stopped in mid-air. Groomh slammed instead, both his hands, palms open to the ground. A ripple as if it had been water that was struck, traveled to the edge of the crater. Raven felt heavy, physically heavy just then as Groomh's face tightened.

With vessels clearly pumping hard and face flushed, Raven saw the mighty wizard sweat. With a primal growl that made BB's seem more like a kittens', Groomh started to raise his enormous arms. It reminded Raven when Cyborg lifted his weights in…what did he call it? A clean and jerk.

"Well I certainly hope he does not injure himself," Rorek looked on amazed, HIM amazed. "To move magic with physical might! I truly shalln't ever understand his will that can withstand such force!" For Rorek to praise this man so much impressed Raven very. She kept getting impressed as she watched on.

As his thick tree trunks of arms inched upward, he rose along with ground. With each push upward the crater got smaller and smaller. With one last loud grunt of anger Groomh clasped his hammer as he had reached ground-level. He gave a large huff and rested his hammer once again on his broad shoulders. In the wake of his power, the crater was no more and they once again stood upon flat land.

"That should do for Zor to start rebuilding in this area." Groomh nodded agreemently at his feat. Turning to the group he waved everyone to him. "Now then, before we even begin having you lot help us we have one last thing to take care of."

"Before? We've already started helping you." BB protested even as the rest of the team rolled their eyes.

"Oh?" was all Groomh had to say

"Yeah! Like what was all that boulder pushing for!" BB

"Surely that was just a bit of _light_ exercise for you all Hohoho!" Groomh replied with a smile. He turned and motioned them to come. The pun wasn't that funny but Raven almost smiled at the sight of BB's face. Yes this old wizard was all right.

There little walk took the group to the center of the construction zone where several buildings where already complete. Besides the empty horizon, Raven felt almost like she was a kid again…well ok she was still a teen but…it was the principle of the thing. Groomh then lead them to a tiny ally where he had to go sideways just to proceed.

"Where are we going? Asked as she was behind Rorek who was in turn behind Groomh.

"Yes Sir Groomh, wherest are we going, I've never been tis way before." Rorek added. Groomh turned his head to answer,

"Ah, Rorek you should have stayed a bit longer, we found this shortly after you left." He gave a small (for him that is, it was hella deep) chuckle as the pressed forward. "Our new arrival found it. Goes to show that sometimes the best hiding place is the simplest of ones."

"But what is it?" Robin called from behind

"It's here." Groomh stood to the side as the alleyway was wider here. With his huge frame gone, the rest could see the plain medieval door that stood on the wall that made for a dead-end alley. "Now if you could Little Raven, open the door." Groomh held a hand to the door.

"Why, is it magically bound so only I can open it?" Raven raised a brow

"Well…not quite, but almost right." Groomh took a puff from his pipe (when he actually lit it again she had no idea)

"Is it dangerous?" Robin questioned Groomh gave a shrug

"I suppose it'd damage something." Not really knowing what he meant, Robin figured it to be a test of sorts, a test of bravery perhaps? Somehow he doubted that these wizards would intent to hurt them.

And so Robin boldly stepped forward and pulled on the handle. It _almost _moved, like it was just slightly stuck was all. So he pulled again a bit harder, this time it didn't even budge. With a frown he pulled hard, again nothing…

Cy had to pry him from the door when he decided to give it a go. The door held almost a bit too fast. "I nearly tore my arms off…for real!" Cy breathed and Groomh gave a smile. Rorek stepped up to the plate.

"Tis magically enchanted then. Well let me work my magic." His fists glowing white like his eyes, Rorek summoned two rays of light that grew hands. With the giant arms of light he had them pull with force Raven could only imagine, but she started to catch on to this door's secret.

The door bent a little but other than that move none. Rorek stood confused as Raven slowly walked past them all. All watching closely as she took the handle and _effortlessly_ slid open the door. Groomh laughed as the boy's jaw's hit the floor, Rorek's was the first to close his mouth. Pinching the bridge of his nose he was blushing slightly embarrassed, "Feeling like I am merely an _apprentice_ again." Rorek sighed and Groomh laughed as he pat him on the back.

"If it makes you feel better, I didn't even try."

"That is because you had realized it's secret didn't you?" Rorek gave the laughing giant a flat stare.

"What secret?" Cy and Robin said in unison and Raven gave into a slight grin.

"A magician never revels her secrets." And with that Raven stepped into the stairway down.

"I shall stay up here for your return." Groom set his hammer down and sat down on it once more looking almost like a normal old man.

"And why's that? Some ancient magic reason?" BB poked, Groomh wore a smile as he puffed on his pipe.

"No little one, I just can't fit through the door. Best hurry or your friends will leave you behind." Groomh gave BB a pat on the back that nearly tossed him down the stairs.

It was dark in the stairway, thankfully it wasn't very long or they'd have tripped on each other. The stairway landed and they walked out on a platform, Star and Cy shed some light but that only revealed that they were on a ledge of a huge, medieval warehouse-like area.

"Duuuude!" BB proclaimed as he reached the bottom step and looked over the railing.

Cy gave a quistle, "My scanners say this place is at least three football fields long!"

"Yeah but It'd be nice we if we could actually turn on some lights to see what's in here. It'd be all like *Clap**Clap* lights on!" and lights did come on. BB's eyes were cartoonish wide as he looked from the strung down light back to his hands, "Duuuude! I'm magicified!"

"Dude that's not even a word. There was no magic. These are clap activated lights, all _tech_ no magic." Cy demonstrated by clapping his large hands. This caused a bit of an odd but non-magical effect. His clap was much louder than BB's so the first few lights went out but further ones lit.  
"Whoops." Cy tried clapping again but still got the same result. Before he tried yet again, all the lights lit revealing the entirety of the place. Before the group could take it all in however, a voice coming from their side called out,

"Who's messing with my lights?" The grouped turned to see a tall woman rise from the side stairs. With a graceful step she closed the distance to the group and for the second time the boy's jaws dropped. (Except for a certain white-haired one which made Raven's already high evaluation of him rise higher.) The woman was slender but fit and kept a devious look on her face. With smile that was more like a smirk she rested a hand on her hip. Though not much of her pearly-white skin was shown, the _curves_ certainly showed enough. Like Rorek she wore _functional_ armor, but hers seemed to be leather of some kind and was black. She also wore a black trimmed robe that came to the end of her shoulder before splitting in two. She had a hood that was apparently connected to your standard wizard hat. The hat however, like the robe, was hanging behind her. Perhaps the most defining feature was her face with its pointed but soft features. Her hair was much like Raven's but with a more spiky feel. Oh and let's not forget those long pointed ears. Raven knew they existed, there were far too many tales, secret and popular, to say different. Actually seeing one however, made it very real for her.

Cyborg couldn't believe the intensity of what he was feeling. His gut felt light, little of what was his skin started to sweat and his heart pounded!...Also his danger alert blared. EEOW! This hottie was giving off some seriously high EMPs (Electrical Magnetic Pulse) He instantly turned off several systems and readied his safeguards as he took a hasty leap back. Everyone obviously looked at him. "Cy? What's up dude?" BB asked nervously. Noticing that Cy was looking at her, the elfin women showed realization in her face.

"Oh! Sorry, is your armor malfunctioning?" she asked

"_I'm_ malfunctioning!" Cy barked

"OH!" the woman closed her eyes and _glowed_ for a second before opening her eyes once more. "Better?" she was still giving off EMPs but at a very-low level. A nice non-threatening level that Cy's robotics could deal with.

"You must be Rorek, and the pretty-smart looking one must be the one and only Raven." The woman looked from Rorek to Raven, the smile not leaving her face.

"And might I ask your name Miss…?" Rorek came forward with an offered hand. The woman took the handshake without skipping a beat.

"Z, just Z. I know it's not much of a name, but it's a name nonetheless."


	12. TWR consent

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own Teen Titians, but Do my own OC's

Wow, I need to review my own work more often, sorry for the piss-poor grammar in the last chapter…though even with me checking I doubt I'll improve it all too much T-T. Ahh suck it up u pansy. As always, sorry for the wait. Déjà vu?

Here we go, new char and some more R&R (Rorek and Raven ehehe)

And here goes nothing!

"Z, just Z. I know it's not much of a name, but it's a name nonetheless. As you likely know, I arrived a few days after you left Rorek of Noll."

"Always a pleasure to have another wizard help us in our goal, especially one as…refined as you." Rorek bowed and kissed her hand, and even though it was common when he was from Raven couldn't help but scowl a bit. Z didn't seem the least bit offended and looked to the group, "My, my, I've seen all sorts, but I am surprised once more. I suppose I'll be working with all of you so I do hope we get along. Sorry again about all that…um…I didn't catch your names." Z pointed at Cy who stuttered a bit but finally managed to say his name. "Again, sorry. Machines don't tend to work well around me." After that she pointed to each to give her their names.

"What is this place Z?" Raven asked after roll call was done, to which Z smiled and strolled to the railing like some sort of expert tour guide.

"This," Z waved a hand over everything for effect, "Is Azerath's soul. Everything, _everything _that was learned in this realm and any other's that the monks visited is right here. And it gets better," Z added as she saw the sparkle appear in Raven and Rorek's eyes. "None of it is damaged!"

Every spell, every theory, every book containing a unique drop adding to this sea of knowledge…Raven didn't even know where to set her eyes on first. However, as Raven quickly realized, how much of it was knowledge worth knowing?

"Why was this place hidden?" Raven spoke up

"Oh?" Z responded, "We have gathered evidence that suggests that the Monks made copies of everything they considered valuable. They did this in the hope that if they were to be destroyed, that the originals were never lost." Z narrowed her eyes and sharpened her tone. "…and they were destroyed. I'm sure I don't have to explain how _that_ happen…but I'm getting off topic aren't I?"

"Whatever do you mean? There was a topic? I thought we were just asking asking asking." Star asked showing she was indeed listening. Z smiled to her then to Raven,

"I guess you were wondering if this was where the Monks hid 'evil' magic when you asked why this place was hidden." Raven shuffled a bit but reluctantly gave a nod, "Maybe; we haven't explored this entire archive but we've yet to find any 'evil' magic. Considering who were the ones that made this place, I'm not all that surprised." Z shrugged, and Raven had to agree

"So…when may we…?" Rorek asked much like a kid on Christmas morning, and Raven had to admit she felt very much the same.

"Patience, I got the message from Zor." She nodded to Rorek who suddenly became serious, "We found a suitable room down the hall at the bottom of these stairs."

"M-must we do this now?" Rorek asked nervously, and when a powerful wizard who also happens to be your guide gets nervous…well let's just say Raven and the rest got just a bit nervous themselves.

"Zor says she's already agreed to help rebuild…Comon Rorek you know first things first. Zor is waiting, _we're_ waiting." With that Z motioned for them to go. Rorek gave the group a glance and reluctantly lead them to the room.

The room itself was nothing special, just a round lit area with a stone chair in the middle. When Rorek and Raven entered the room Zor nodded a greeting. Robin tried to enter the room and bashed his face against a barrier. Zor cringed but waved his staff and the barrier became visible.

"I'm sorry, but this is a room for those with the knowledge of magics." Zor explained Robin gave him a glare as he rubbed his nose.

"And what is this room for?" Raven asked with an eyebrow high. Zor came besides Rorek, both looking like they were choosing their next words carefully.

"Before that…I must question, do you trust me?" Rorek put a hand on her cheek and stared into her eyes. BB's skin was an unnatural green, but Raven's was the purest pink he'd have ever seen. The team was speechless as they looked on.

"Do you?" Rorek asked again, holding her face in his palms and leaning in close. Raven couldn't think through the fuzziness in her head. Why did the room become so warm? Her hands trembled and her heart pounded like a drum. She managed to place her hands on his and withdraw from his soft touch.

"Y-yes…I-I do." Raven spoke in an uncharacteristic shy studer. Rorek smiled and gave a nod to Zor who in turn gave a sly smile and waved his wand. The barrier holding the rest of the Titans out became opaque. Surprised, Robin angrily pounded on the barrier.

"What's the meaning of this! Hey!" he shouted. Raven rushed the door first pounding, but to no avail. She then intended to rip it to shreds with her power, but she summoned and nothing came forth.

"W-what are you doing?" Raven whirled round to see Rorek was right behind her, the calm grin never leaving his face.

"When you gave your consent, all your magical power became mine." Rorek explained with a quiet tone which made Raven shiver. Rorek nodded again to Zor, and with a raise of his staff, Rorek's white magic flowed to it. "Zor now has hold of all the magic in tis room."

"Raven!" Came a shout from the other side of the barrier. The barrier buckled but held. Zor gave an annoyed look and clicked his staff down and nothing more could be heard from the barrier.

"Now…" Zor begun "Lets slide onto the next step."

…

"Hey d-don't touch me…N-no s-stop…" Robin and the rest could hear from the other side. They had enough, each member readied to blast the barrier to bits. "Titan's G-"

"I wouldn't do that." Z cut Robin short as she approached

"Are you in on this? Open that door Now!" Robin yelled to her

"Watch your tone. Trust your friend in trusting us." Z continued to step forward.

"She trusted you and now unspeakable things are happing to her!" Starfire both shouted and blushed

"Yeah! How'd you like to feel what she's feeling!" BB stepped towards her, threatenly punching his fist into his palm. Z shrugged,

"Ok." She replied and BB nearly fell over.

"Say what?" Cy's face turned red to which Z smiled

"My my, I don't need to be Zor to understand what you boys are thinking. I assure you _that _is not what's happening." Z packed in plenty of innuendo

"Robin…what is she talking about?" Star asked a red faced Robin who just managed to mumble something about birds and bees.

"You're still holding her against her will!" Robin barked past his embarrassment

"She has made her choice, however I can understand your concern. If you are worried that we have taken her hostage I offer you a hostage." Z explained in a calm tone, one that took the bite out of the teams next words.

"That's not how we roll. Who would you even give us?" Cy stepped up front crossing his arms. Z gave him an almost gentle smile,

"Why…myself of course." She said with a tilt of her head. The seriousness in Cy and the rest instantly drained. Cy's mouth dropped into a 'huh?' Going down to a knee, she held her hands up in front of her and bowed her head. "Until a time you see fit, or until Raven is safe among you, I shall be at your mercy."

…

"I said stop!" Raven shoved Rorek back. Rorek let himself be pushed and fell it the floor in a slump. Rorek slowly stood with hands up in front of him.

"Peace Raven, peace. The purpose of this space is merely being fulfilled." He explained. Zor said nothing as he seemed to be in a meditate state, concentrating deeply.

"Purpose? What purpose!" Raven barked

"I mustn't tell you. Please understand we haven't the time before we lose this chance. I must ask of thee to trust me!" Rorek said, voice full of sincerity. Raven couldn't tell, not without her powers. Unsure of what to do, she fidgeted. Zor opened his eyes only to have them glow.

"Rorek, Lady Raven if we are to do this, we must do in all haste!"

"B-but do what?" Raven asked nervously as the chamber started to turn shinning white.

"Raven…I beg of thee…trust me." Rorek said on one knee as he held out his hand to her.

"Raven looked into his eyes…then her gaze fell upon his outstretched hand. She…"


	13. TWR here we go

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own Teen Titians, but Do my own OC's

Wow, I need to review my own work more often, sorry for the piss-poor grammar in the last chapter…though even with me checking I doubt I'll improve it all too much T-T. Ahh suck it up u pansy. As always, sorry for the wait.Déjà vu? Déjà vu?...ok I'll stop.

And here goes nothing!

"…her gaze fell upon his outstretched hand. She…" took his hand.

Raven awoke sitting in the chair. Zor and Rorek smiling to nodded to Zor who nodded back.

"Good morning sleepyhead." Rorek joked. Raven was about to ask what happen, but she felt a bit drained. Rorek held out his hand once more, "I shall explain, but let us not worry your friends anymore alright?" Raven paused but took his hand once more. He held her up and they walked out of to the barrier door. Zor seemed focused on something else as they left. Once through the barrier, Raven saw her friends instantly turn and light up. Star naturally nearly crushed her with a hug; that woke her up. The rest came close, almost crowding her.

"She looks ok to me, but what do I know, I'm only a wizard." Z slyly elbowed Cyborg who merely put his health scanner away.

"Oh my friend I was afraid the bees and birds had you!" Star exclaimed,

"…what?" Raven asked confused. To which Robin embaressly coughed,

"What happened?" he asked to which Raven eyed Rorek dangerously,

"I wonder…" she said in a tone that demanded explanation. Rorek despite being the powerful wizard he was actually sweated.

"Well…that is…," He pulled at the collar of his armor,

"They went through your memories dear." Z approached nonchalant. "You have memories of living here. Memories which would greatly help us determine how Azarath was constructed and placed."

"My…my memories?" Raven asked with growing understanding, and growing feeling of intrusion.

"Yes. Memories are very precious. The spell Zor used was too old for him to do alone. He needed Rorek's power, and your consent. However they could not speak of this to you or the spell would not have worked." Z explained and Rorek deeply bowed quickly.

Raven paused, letting herself read what emotions she was feeling. She felt fine and she could understand why they did what they did. Giving a sigh she waved it off.

"It's fine. What happens now?" she asked.

Rorek seemed to be very relieved and Z stepped up.

"That depends on you all will take some time to sort out what we need to rebuild. More importantly, what would you like to do?" Z asked and the group seemed to stutter for a bit. Z smiled and continued, "Personally I'd be a bit over taken by the amount to take in, yes?" A few of the Titians nodded with tired smiles, "Why not spend some time at Dean's then? The polite man has soft beds to rest upon."

The team shared some looks and Robin resumed his leadership, "Are you sure you get us back on time?" He questioned to which Rorek confidently answered,

"When and wherever you have need friend."

Robin looked back to the others for input to which they gave quite willingly.

"I don't get it but seems we can waste all the time we want and still get back just fine man. I'd say we take our vacation!" Cy thumbed up

"Weird sky, but that cook dude can make some mean tofu! Sides I need my beauty sleep." BB laughed at himself

"There is such joyous wonders to see and new friends to meet! I must have a moment to give greetings to them all!" Star smiled and started floating.

Raven simply voiced what she knew, "Rorek went to a lot of trouble bringing us here, might as well stay a bit."

Robin couldn't argue with that and turned back to the wizards with a smile,

"I guess we're staying for a bit." The wizards smiled back and then they looked up…

"Wonderful! I have more helpful workers! What say we right to it? Bwhaha!"Groomh surprised them as he laughed from behind them. BB cringed at they thought of pushing rocks.

"Groomh." Z eyed the man as she spoke his name in a soft, yet sharp tone.

"Haha yes?"

"How did you get here?" Z asked to which the old man gave a nervous smile

"Well I tell you it was quite hard even for m-"

"You broke the door didn't you?" Z answered and the old man just laughed Z then went on to scold him. She could have been older too, but just the sight of an Old, Muscled man get treated like a kid by a young bombshell was a tad too funny.

A giggle escaped Raven and there was a dead silence. Everyone looked to Raven...Then to each other.

And they Laughed.

Later that night, or rather it felt that way. As the wizards had said, there was no real way to tell time here. However Rorek did quite a fine spectacle of a job as he 'absorbed' ambient light around the general area. This made a nice illusion of night-time, even though it left him glowing like a lighthouse.

Later still, the group had settled in cozily at the Inn. Weather it was the day full of new things, Deans great cooking, or some combination of the two Raven didn't know, but everyone was asleep. So childish she thought but stifling a yawn, she couldn't tease them for it.

As it was, Raven made her way back to the massive storeroom. If one didn't know Raven better, they'd think she was solemn as ever. Yet she quite excited, anxious even. The chance to see what was left of her old home, intact, was too good a chance to miss. Most importantly she might find clues to the question they all seemed to dodge; How did they know her mother Ariel?

She just could not wait and soon she was through the narrowest of alley-ways pausing for just a brief moment to open the door with a soft touch. Once inside, it was dark, nearly pitch-black. Save one light, shining somewhere in the middle of the place. Before her mind had decided to see, Raven's body had already starting going down to it. Like a moth to a flame.

Raven peered around the corner to see no one. A few books where piled here and there but one caught her eye. Midnight black and heavily bond with layers over leather, plain otherwise. Raven picked it up and saw the title to be in elvish, or so she thought.

"Fu...n?...Fun?" she asked herself aloud

"It's Fui'n actually." a voice said.


	14. TWR Late Night

Hey waddya know? Another update, this time not a few years late!

Let's get right to it, for a quick review -

1. Rorek appears on Raven's 'Plane' to find her

2. He finds her and drains all his energy showing off

3. Raven heals said idiot

4. Rorek explains and takes them to Azerath (spelt it wrong I'm sure)

5. TeenTitains meet wizards and wizard Zor gets what he needs from Raven

6. Group starts rebuilding while Raven sneaky sneaks

"It's Fui'n actually." Raven turned her head quick to see her at the edge of the light. Z walked slowly into view still wearing a smirk.

"Z...what are you doing here?" Raven asked to which Z merely raised a brow. Raven looked away for a second embarrassed. Z simply continued,

"Let's see...in English it would be, Gtheru' no wait sorry..." she tapped her chin with her finger before raising it in a 'ahha' poking the book cover in Raven's hands, "Darkness." Raven looked to her then the book,

"Figures"

Z had said nothing else and simply picked a book from the shelf and started flipping through it, smirking all the while. Raven used the chance to open her own book and start skimming it. She would have to really study it later to get understanding but it looked like just as the title said. There were a great number of spells, theories, information, etc about darkness. How to bend it, how it forms, when it exists, when it does not. While she didn't know a lot of these spells, her spells where very similar but different.

"But why?" she said aloud without realizing

"Elf point of view dear." Z answered licking a thumb to turn a page, not even looking at Raven.

"What?" Raven asked, Z finally closed the book and slid it back upon the shelf.

"Elves see the world differently. They, or I should say we, would naturally see and approach magic, much as we do life form a viewpoint unlike others." Z explained and Raven grasped why the book seemed off but,

"I know...I heard Elves where deeper into magic than humans, they have more time for it." to which Z slightly nodded in the wizard classic fashion of 'yes and no' answer. Raven continued, "But Darkness? What are Elves doing with it? Isn't against-" Z cut her off with an

"Ahhh, but now you are being stereotypical dear. There are always oddities." Z stood back and leaned against the shelves, Raven found herself doing the same. "For prime example, what do you think the common man thinks when you say 'dark wizard'?"

"Evil." Come Raven's cold reply which effected Z about as much as a toothpick being dropped

"And yet you my dear are a dark wizard." Raven paused but rebuffled

"Who's to say I'm not evil?" she tried in weak argument, made all the weaker as Z leaned in and raised a brow

"My dear if you're evil, Rorek must be Trigon himself."

They sat next to each other, back against the shelves. With a single light the features where soft and so too Z's words. Raven found herself feeling warm, she recalled and she remembered that she felt this way with her friends at times, felt it with Rorek in the healing light, even felt it with Groom when he laughed. Z had elegance moreso than Raven thought Elves should. Each of her words carried a hint of expression, none where plain. Most of their topic was about Elves, heck before today Raven hadn't remembered meeting any. To talk to one in itself was strange and neat. Yet...

Raven noticed that Z would slip and say 'them' 'they' 'Elves' instead of 'we'. Knowing magic, Raven finally put forth the question of what Z really was, had she been transformed or?

"An Elf if it is not sure enough." Z responded having no hint of offence. Then Raven asked why she had stumbled, "My dear, wizards, or any with magic for that matter have always been a bit reclusive." Raven sure understood that and would ask what that had to do with Z's race but she let the woman continue, and continue she did after a short sigh. "My tale is quite a fold longer than yours dear." she inhaled "To simply say I wouldn't want to bore you child."

"Can I hear it anyhow?" Raven questioned and Z paused in slight surprise before a smile spread on her lips.

"Hmhm very well then tell me yours." Z pointed Raven's eyebrow rose but fair seemed fair.

So Raven told her story after she had left Azerath, meeting the Teen Titians, all the way to fighting her father. She wasn't a story-teller and it was clear to see, yet Z listened. She did not interrupt, and continued having that warm smirk of a smile. Raven must have went on for hours, each time she almost came to an end Z would politely ask, 'what then?'

After some more time Raven at last come to the closure of the story,

"-and then he said 'Your round bottom'!"

Z laughed, "Oh dear me it seems he was quite taken with it."

Raven couldn't help but blush, "I-I don't what him taken with anything!" Z laughed again and Raven frowned as she took a breath to try and center herself once more...and to get rid of her dammed blushing. Unknownist until it happen, Raven's calm breath turned to quite a yawn.

"Hmm I would think it would be time to turn in, wouldn't you?" Z smiled, not a trace of weariness on her. Raven felt a bit ripped off,

"I said my tale, you sh-" Z raised her hand, and with it a thick tome that Raven could swear wasn't there before.

"Come then, I shall share my diary." Z motioned lazily with her hand. Raven paused but found she no energy to argue...no energy to really do...anything.

Z's voice sounded more and more distant and Raven's eyelids felt so...very...heavy.

"Goodnight~" Z softly stroked Raven's hair as she let the sleepy teenager lean on her.


	15. TWR Bacon with a side of Bacon

People are reading this, I am pleasantly surprised. When effort pays off, the rare times it does, it is quite nice.

"Hhmm..." Raven awoke with a stretch.

"Well fair morning to you sleepy bird."

Raven opened her eyes quick to see Rorek, hands on his hips, leaning down, with face inches from hers. Raven gave a little jump of surprise, causing Z's cape to come off her. Before Raven could put two and two together Rorek continued, "Your friends and myself agreed you'd be in this place." he folded his arms playfully, "Just couldn't wait to start reading away could we?"

At this point Z revealed herself sitting a pace away to Raven's left. "Come now Rorek, it's impolite to tease." She sat on a fancy chair, resting her elbow on an equally fancy end table stacked with books. This time Raven knew they were not there last night.

With only the slightest of pauses, Raven moved on, "Where are the rest of-?"

"Your companions? Now how did the large metal one say..." Rorek taped his scarfed chin, "'We be having a Bacontazing breakfast!'" Raven nearly rolled her eyes; that sounded like Cyborg alright. Yet hearing it from Rorek was quite funny. "To be true I don't see how overcooked swine meat could be tasty." Rorek shrugged.

"It's...an acquired taste." Raven

Rorek seemed to find the answer satisfying and responded with a wave. "Well come now, let's join them shall we? Care not stay down here too long, else you get too smart."

"Pray tell what be wrong with that?" Z scoffed with a smile. Rorek had a reply ready.

"Why it'll turn your hair grey if not white!" this time Z let out an annoyed laugh

"Why you pot and kettle, what rubbish." She playfully threw a book at him, to which he dodged comically.

"And scary too!" and with that Rorek left. Oddly enough Raven didn't mind the fact that the book Z threw at him was nowhere in sight.

"He's in a good mood." Raven commented. Z with said book, relined back in the cushion of the chair.

"Not difficult to see why dear."

"Hmm?" Raven question

"That's a man who quite litterly transcended time and space to find you, and find you he did." Z pointed out and Raven felt herself blush, again. Whilst she shook it away Z finished, "Best be off dear. Least he come back." Z waved Raven away as she continued her book and so Raven turned to leave. Right before she did however Raven turned.

"I still need to hear yours."

Z gave her a smile, said nothing, and returned to her book.

"Hey Raven!" Robin happily said as all Raven's friends greeted her in kind as opened the inn door. They were as Raven pictured them to be, all round the counter eating away. They acted here much the same way they did at home. Cy and Wizard cook seemed to be discussing food as well as making it and in Cy's case, eating it.

"Hey Rae, some fresh bacon?" Cy called happily as he proudly held up a plate-full of the meat.

As tempting the offer was Raven didn't partake as usual and instead took a stool.

"Is it possible to have some more of that tea?" Raven asked Dean to which she could swear the old man smiled.

"Very possible." He responded as a kettle lazily waked over, placing down a cup before Raven. A slight pause and the kettle steamed and bent over, filling said cup with a green-gold liquid.

"Thank you." Raven gave the man a rare smile of her own before partaking.

Raven seemed fine and if he wasn't mistaken, happy even. Robin observed as he nommed the last of his bacon. These 'wizards' were alright. Speaking of which,

"So what is the plan of attack today Rorek?" Robin asked of the armored wizard enjoying his rice and bacon breakfast. Rorek held up a finger as Robin's question seemd to have grabbed everyone's attention. He swallowed,

"Ah quite the…crispy taste this 'bacon' be. My thanks Cyborg." He started as he wiped his mouth on a napkin. "Your guess would be the same as mine. Zor will have had the night to review Azerath from young Raven's mind. The man sleeps light so one would expect him to be along shortly."

"Really? Cause my guess would be like what we did yesterday with Mr. old Muscle." Robin to which Rorek replied,

"Pick objects up and put objects down. Yes I would figure as such. Many pardons if that offends. We could use the help but no way should any of you feel the need to do so. We can send you all home if you would like."

Robin glanced around at his teammates, all of which including beastboy, didn't seem to mind.

"You're sure you can time it that we return when we left?" Robin

"Without doubt."

"Then I don't see the harm off staying a bit longer." Robin shrugged, getting smiles all round.

With that Zor the man of the hour came, along with Groom and Z. Waving away offers of food he confirmed everyone's willingness and set to giving each of the Titains an assignment as well as a wizard to work with.

Robin was pared with Zor himself reviewing new city layouts.

Cy was paired with Groom in the simple but necessary job of moving of dirt and rock.

Star was paired with Z. Both having considerable energy, dissolved ruins to clear the way.

Beast boy was stuck with Dean they did…not much of anything really.

Naturally Rorek was assigned to Raven or vice-versa, did not matter.

"What are we doing?" Raven asked as they were the last of the pairs to leave the inn.

"We dear Raven are going this way." Rorek said as he gently grasped Raven's arm and lead her away,

"H-hey!" Raven said surprised.

Z noted the two from the corner of her eye and smiled.

"Hm? Where is friend Rorek taking friend Raven?" Star asked

"To his assignment, now come along young one we shall get to ours.


	16. TWR Holy Mother of Suprises

Now the story picks up speed, speed in updates

I hope.

"Seriously where are we go- oh, why are we here?" Raven asked the overly happy Rorek as they approached the door to Z's Library. Rorek was too busy looking at the door. "Sigh, I would think a man like you would have a bit more restraint to diving into book-" Raven paused as she noticed the handle was on the right side rather than left. She thought little of it and opened it much the same she did the first time.

As they walked through the tunnel Rorek had an almost stupidly happy face one, even though his mask. "I didn't think you'd be _this_ happy. Or is this because Z isn't here?" Raven tried to question. Rorek however still kept looking straight ahead.

"If I'm happy I wonder how you'll feel." He finally turned to her and said as they approached the end of the hall.

"What is that sup-"

"Rachel?" The voice, soft and gentle stopped Raven's mind, made her heart skip a beat. Slowly she turned her head. The library wasn't there but instead was a simple room,

With her mother.

"M-mother?" Raven could not believe it. She simply could not. Things like this did not happen. Sure everyone dreamed and every soap showed scenes like this, but they just did not happen!

It was happening. As Raven's mind gave way to emotion it agreed with her heart. It made sense, Rorek's first name slip-up, his mission, the big surprise, all the beating round the bush, Rorek's overly stupid smile!

Angela's eyes formed tears and her arms opened wide. Raven could contain it no longer as she rushed in with tears of her own.

And the two embraced.

Rorek took a deep breath as he leaned on the wall, crossed his arms and watched. He wasn't as young as his form showed and he nearly dammed ripped apart his soul to accomplish this but… He would do it a million times over to see something like this. He turned to leave only to came face-to-face with a smirking Z.

"Think you could steal this sight from the rest of us? I think not Rorek of Null." Z smiled proudly as everyone else was packed along the wall. The only ones not in complete happy tears where Zor, Dean, and Z. Even big old Groom, with his stern face of stone was betrayed by the water in his eyes. Star was nearly making a puddle of water as Cyborg was trying his upmost to be manly and not cry, failing, but trying. Robin was much like Groom but still failing all the same. Beast boy was busy completely snooting up his shirt. Despite waterless eyes, Dean and Zor where still smiling all the same.

Like a scolded child Rorek looked low.

"Pardon it was not my intention too, but-"

"Save it you emotional wizard, let's go." Z cut him off by pinching his ear like a mother. "Come everyone, let them have their moment. Shoo!" Z pressured the group back.

Not having heard any of that, Mother and daughter finally broke the hug long enough to get a good look at each other.

"My how you have grown."Angela said brushing a hair out of Raven's face.

"O-oh please." Raven tried a normal tone, failing by a sniff. "Can we n, sniff, not be cliché?" Angela smiled at her child.

"You'll have to forgive me, I'm an old fashion woman." She said as she put her forhead to Raven's.

The two stayed like that for a time longer. Finally they both took a seat and the well-cushioned couch. Only couch in the simple-yet-soothing room. A bed, desk, closet, well as a window finished off the room. Finishing the tea, Angela poured a cup.

"I'm sorry the other one is here somewhere but do you mine sharing?" Angela

"N-not at all!" Raven responded as she took the first sip of the offered cup. "Hey this is Dean's recipe." Raven noted and to which Angela denied quickly,

"It sure isn't! He got it from me and don't you forget it!" she announced with a playful wave of her finger.

"It's delicious." Raven backstepped. Angela smiled back

"Thank you, it means much to hear that from you." She leaned into Raven as Raven leaned into her.

Another pause

"Mother…I…I" Raven started not really knowing where to start,

"I felt it you know." Angela interrupted

"Felt, what?"

"When he died."Angela finished

"Oh…" Raven put the tea down.

Another pause

Angela hugged Raven tight,

"You did a good thing. A good thing."Angela assured which Raven needed more than she realized.

"Mother…you helped me at the end…didn't you?" Raven recalled the white light. Angela however shook her head,

"Rachel all I have done is given you my love, it was the only thing I could give. What you did, that power that appeared was all from within you." Angela hugged Raven tight and brushed her hair, "I'm so proud of you, my little girl."

"Mother…" Raven let herself sink into the embrace once again.

Some more time later and what was a tunnel was now a door, to which a knock came.

"Lady Angela it's me." Said Z's voice

"Come in Zy'ezara." Angela replied

'Zy'ezara' Raven noted to herself in her head. Z walked in and closed the door behind her.

"You know you don't have to call me 'lady' you are after all older than me." Angela

"Owch. What did I do to deserve that?" Z responded

"You didn't bring me my daughter as soon as she arrived for one!" Angela Z shrugged in surrenderance.

"There is just no beating you Angela." Z sat upon the desk.

"What brings you to my little hole?" Angela asked

"You know we could make it bigger, the males I mean, could make your room bigger." Z offered

"Thanks but I like it as is." Angela answered. Z shrugged again,

"If you say so. I'm here to warn you of your guest before the males knock the door down.

"Oh goodness they're all trying to esdrop aren't they?" Angela said with a slight giggle.

"You know males. Good luck with the spell on the door however." Z giggled back.

"Who's all here?" Raven finally spoke up.

"Oh all your friends mostly, there's Groom and Rorek as well." Z answered

"Oh my, sir Groom as well?"Angela questioned, Z nodded

"Everyone who saw your embrace." Z smirked which got the desired response of making Raven blush. Raven pulled up her hood. Angela pulled it back down with a smile.

"Come on in." Angela said and the door all but burst open as a neat dog pile of her friends fell in.

Z and Angela giggled, Raven however frowned,

"Really guys?" Raven said in classic face-palm fashion.

With a tad of magic Groom managed to squeeze in and raise spots of the floor to make for seats. To which he of course promised Angela he would fix on the way out. Once everyone was situated Star, as usual, was the first to break the silence.

"Oh I can contain my excitement no longer!" She all but flew to Raven and gave her a Starfire class hug. "Oh joyous day! I am so happy for you friend Raven!" Star released Raven long enough to go and happily clasp Angela's hand. "I've long wanted to meet you dear Raven's mother!Whatisyourname?MineisStarfire,that' ?Canwedothe'girltalklater?" Star said within a breath

"My you're a cheerful one. I am Angela. Although many here still, annoyingly I might add," as she glanced to Z, Groom, and Rorek, "call me Lady Angela." she then turned to the rest, "The pleasure is all mine. I can't tell you how blessed I am to know my daughter has been in the company of such kindhearted friends." She gave them a slight bow from her seat

"Mother..." Raven fidgeted like a young child.

Robin held up hand, "Not at all! We're honored to meet you Lady Angela!"

"Please...Robin was it? just Angela. You'll make me feel like an old lady." Angela smiled

"Oh sorry, just your daughter has been a great help! And an even better friend, we're happy to have her as part of the team!" Robin said proudly. Raven had looked to the side, happy to hear such words.

"This...team. What do you do?" Angela asked the masked leader

"Oh well..." Robin pulled at his collar, somehow 'we take your daughter with us to fight supervillans and monsters' didn't seem to work well.

"Dude backpeddle, backpeddle!" Cy leaned over with a whisper.

"Come now, we're also quite interested. In this...what was it Rorek?" Groom asked,

"The Team of Titans." Rorek replied

"Yes, this Titan Team of yours. Tell us, what is it like from your world?" Groom posed and all the wizards in the room had eyes on Robin. Raven included, she well the entire team, was looking to see what he'd say.

Seeing as Robin was at an end Angela soothed,

"I trust the wizards have told you about the time effect of this place. If it is a long tale we do have the time." She lean forward to look Robin straight in the ey...the mask. "Please when did you meet my daughter?"

Robin couldn't squeeze away from that look,

"Well it all started when Star here came to earth, Raven stopped us from..."


End file.
